super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Mario
Baby Mario is a fanmade playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / for Nintendo 3DS. Despite him being from and representing ' '''the '''Yoshi' franchise, his appearance and fighting style is largely influenced by his appearances in modern Mario sports spin-offs like Golf, Tennis or Kart, but is mostly influenced by his attacks from the Nintendo DS rpg Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. In the Yoshi series, which happens years before the mainsteam Mario series, Baby Mario is one of the two main protagonists alongside the Yoshis on whose backs he rides on his journey to Baby Bowser's Castle to free his brother Baby Luigi from the evil clutches of Kamek. Since his debut in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (SNES, 1995) he became a fairly prominent character in both, the Yoshi and Mario franchise often participating (nowadays with his brother Baby Luigi and their childhood friends Baby Peach and Baby Daisy) in his future self's kart races, tennis tournaments and other sport events. When he is inhaled by Kirby, latter receives Baby Mario's Neutral Special Move, his big red M cap and a big nose. Attributes Baby Mario is one of the smallest playable characters as well as one of the lightest having a similar to weight to Mr. Game&Watch and being around Jigglypuff's height. As such, he has one of the shortest range and only a few attacks for ranged battles making him need his opponents to be near him. This, however, makes him a good target for the opponents to attack. Luckily, Baby Mario has one of the best non-floating recoveries in the game with his special moves, Forward Smash and his Forward Aerial. Also, he has a good KOing rate attacking mostly with his head and being able to KO an opponent with a damage of 100%+. Moveset *'Neutral Attack' - Punches twice and then kicks, 2%, 2%, 4%, minimum knockback *'Forward Tilt' - Headbutts sidewards, 5%, low knockback, medium starting lag *'Up Tilt' - Jumps while whirling around himself, 5%, no knockback *'Down Tilt' - Sweepkicks sidewards, 6%, medium knockback *'Dash' Attack - Dashes and kicks with both legs, jumps off the opponent's side, does a salto and lands on his feet, 8%, medium knockback *'Up Smash' - Headbutts upwards, similar to Mario's only stronger and low ranged, 17% *'Down Smash' - Headbutts to the side near the ground and then upwards, 12%, good KO chance, short ending lag *'Forward Smash' - Spins around himself sidewards, pretty much uncontrollably and BM may bounce off something to change his course, 3%-18% *'Neutral Aerial' - Does a single kick, 6%, low knockback, medium ending lag *'Forward Aerial' - Headbutts sidewards, 8%, medium knockback, falls downwards in Somersaults afterwards *'Back Aerial' - Falls with his back facing downwards and does a headbutt, then falls down doing samersaults, 10%, medium knockback *'Up Aerial' - Jumps up and does a kick upwards *'Down Aerial' - Baby Bomb - Rushes to the ground creating a small shockwave around him when landed, 13%, high knockback *'Grab Aerial' - Grabs his opponent with both hands, the shortest Grab Aerial in the entire roster *'Pummel' - Headbutts like his future counterpart, 5%, faster than Mario's *'Forward Throw' - Lets go off his opponent and headbutts him / her forwards, high knockback, good KO chance (100%+), 12% *'Back Throw' - Baby Whirl - Similar to Mario's. Whirls the opponent around himself and then lets go, 10%, shorter range *'Up Throw' - Lets go off his opponent and kicks him or her upwards, 8% *'Down Throw' - Jumps on his grabbed opponent and spins on him / her with his head, 12% *'Floor Back' - Does a handstand and then kicks sidewards, 8%, medium knockback *'Floor Front' - Jumps up and does a headbutt, 10%, low knockback *'Edge (<100%)' - Jumps over the edge and does a headbutt, 8%, medium knockback *'Edge (100%+)' - Gets up and kicks to the side, 4%, very low knockback *'Neutral Special Move' - Hammer Bros. (charges with his hammer, 3-30%, medium high knockback, starting lag) *'Forward Special Move' - Baby Dash (runs as fast as possible and then stops, 7%, high knockback, similar to Fox Illusion) *'Up Special Move' - Baby Bubble (sits inside a bubble transporting him upwards. When attacked, the bubble pops and Mario falls, this does no damage, but acts as a good way for Baby Mario to recover since he has both, horizontal and vertical range) *'Down Special Move' - Mario Cry (cries creating soundwaves that do little, but intense damage, 2% per second, low knockback, high starting lag) *'Final Smash' - Baby Brigade (several storks let go of uncountable babies like Baby Luigi, Baby DK, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Wario or Baby Bowser who all scratch and cry everything near them. They then literally fall through the ground and exit the stage at the buttom) Taunts *Up - Takes his cap off, throws it into the air, catches it and laughs (ya-ho!) *Down - Lies down and takes a little nap *Side - Sits down and takes out a tennis racket, a steering wheel, a golf club or a baseball bat and wonders what to do with it Idle Poses *Moves his center of gravity forwards and backwards and hums *Sits down and sucks his thumb Cheer *Baby (pauses) MARIO!!! Intro *The stork lands on the stage, lets Baby Mario fall and then flies away. First Baby Mario looks around, then he notices his opponents and makes himself ready to "play". Event Matches *TBA Costumes *A green cap with a L on it (makes him resemble his brother Baby Luigi) *A yellow cap with a W on it and purple pants (makes him resemble Baby Wario) *A white cap with red pants (makes him resemble Mario's Fire form) *A black cap and pants with white pullover (resembles Mario's Black costume) *A blue cap with red pants (resembles Ice Mario) Trivia *His green costume makes him resemble Baby Luigi while his yellow costume resembles Baby Wario. *His overall appearance is based on the Mario series other than the Yoshi series since he wears nothing but his famous hat and diapers in latter franchise. **However, most of his Special Moves (except the Neutral Special Move) and Final Smash are based on something he does in Yoshi's island. ***His Neutral Special Move comes from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *His Side Taunts references his many appearances in Mario sports games like the Mario Kart series or Mario Tennis. Category:Golden8King Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Yoshi Series